Death the Kid
Death the Kid is a major character. He is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. About Characteristics: slender, black hair with white stripes, yellow eyes, handsome, calm, intelligent, perfectionistic, posh, elegant, organised, comedic, dramatic, neurotic, devoted to his job, loyal, impavid, easily-annoyed, easily-offended Animated age: 15 toon years Real age: 10 real years Species: Death god Profession: Butler Comes from: Soul eater Nationality: Japanese Religion: Shinto Race: Traditionally-animated Subrace: Positive character Nicknames: He is very often called "butler boy" by Hunter, Nick and many other toons. Catchphrase: "Absolutely perfect!"; he also has a habit of calling everything and everyone he does not like "disgusting" Relation: Ciel, Eren (best friends); Death (father); Asura (brother) influence on other toons: Due to the fact that he is the royal butler, most of the citizens know who he is. He has a reputation of being a "good, but odd boy" and is known for his very strong perfectionistic tendencies. Children in town admire him, since they look at him as some sort of an ally, because he is a bit closer to their ages. Many teenage girls have a crush on him, such as Tina Belcher, Kriszta Mezga and even Crona shows such type of behaviour. Relationships: * Hunter: Hunter and Kid do not seem to like each other very much. Hunter treats him as nothing more than a child or a butler and Kid usually responds to this with sarcastic and witty remarks. Despite this they are far from hatred. * Crona: Despite knowing each other long before the events in the show, they barely interacted before the episode Cronarella where Crona falls in love with Kid. After that encounter, they meet again in the episodes The septarian's apprentice and Paint it black. In the episode The brave robot will take the diamond it is revealed that Kid starting to fall in love with Crona. * queen Tara: Kid really admires and respects the queen. He is really proud of working for her and never complains about his job. Although he still has some moments when he does not share her opinion. * Ciel: He treats Ciel with tolerance and respect and is good friends with him. * Eren: Due to being the same age, Kid treats Eren as one of his few allies among the queen's personal staff and they are best friends. * Elsa: Not much is known about their relationship, since they do not interact much with each other but Kid seems to respect her. * Death: His relationship with his father is similar to that with the queen. He really admires and respects him though he still has times when he doubts or disagrees with him. * Asura: He is shown to have a strong hatred towards his brother, because he is a villain. * Sebastian: It is said that gods and demons are supposed to hate each other, but apparently that does not go for to Kid and Sebastian. Since Kid often vistis Ciel, he and Sebastian sometimes end up interacting with each other. They respect each other as collagues and seem to get along most of the time, but sometimes Kid shows disgust towards Sebastian. Trivia: * His name is a reference to Billy the Kid. * He is obsessed with symmetry. It is actually unknown why but there are two theories that could explain it: 1. He has an OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder); 2. It comes from him being a god and trying to make everything in order. * 8 is his favourite number, because it is "perfectly symmetrical". * His relationship with Hunter is actually inspired by the relationship between the characters Niles and C.C. Babcock from the sitcom "The nanny". * He shares his original actor Mamoru Miyano with Light and Tamaki. * He shares his English actor with Hikaru, Italy, Allen and Haruka. * His design (mostly his color scheme) bears resemblance to Toffee's design. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Gods Category:Japanese Category:Asians Category:Immigrants Category:Butlers Category:Citizens of Movietown Category:Mythical creatures Category:Wizards Category:Sons Category:Teenagers Category:Characters capable of regeneration Category:Brothers Category:Sexy characters